


Operation: Cheer-up

by A_simple_lee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: LittleSis!Y/N arrives home at the bunker one evening after a rubbish day at school. In a fit of annoyance, she calls Sam and Dean “The worst brothers ever” - luckily for her, the Winchester brothers know a way to turn her frown around, and devise a plan to get their sister smiling again.





	Operation: Cheer-up

The front door sliced through the quiet of the Bunker, banging against the wall before crashing closed with an almighty bang that rattled the very hinges.  
“Keep it down, would ya?” An agitated complaint echoed from the library. She scowled.  
“Oh, f*ck off, Dean.” Her aggravated retort caught the eldest Winchester off-guard, and within seconds, both brothers were approaching her, concern written across their features.

“Who do we need to kill?” Sam questioned, his arms folded. She rolled her eyes, and stormed away from her siblings, tears of exasperation threatening to spill out.  
“Just leave me alone!”

The sudden outburst caused both of her siblings to exchange worried glances. Ignoring their gazes, she marched out of their sight, making a beeline for her room. She ran into a confused Kevin on the way, who threw her a questioning look. A frown crossed his face when he heard her mutter a complaint under her breath.  
“I have the worst brothers ever…”  
The prophet raised an eyebrow, but continued wallking once more, deciding to raise the matter with Sam and Dean.

__________________________________________________________

As he entered the library another earth-shaking slam echoed through the hallway, causing him to wince. The student glanced up to see both Hunters sat at the table, seemingly discussing ways to cheer up their sister.  
“If you buy the takeaway, then I can-”  
“No, I’m thinking we get the snacks first, and you can fetch the DVD…”  
“Don’t forget the pie.”  
“What is it with you two and pie?!”  
“I dunno maybe you missed out on the pie gene-”  
Kevin coughed, causing both heads to turn towards him.  
“What’s up with Y/N?” He queried, leaning against the doorframe.   
“We’re not sure, but Dean and I were gonna go and check up on her.” Sam replied, rising from the chair and starting towards the doorway - Dean followed, and Kevin stepped aside to let them through.   
“Uh, you might wanna know that she called you guys the worst brothers ever.” He stated, smirking when Dean chuckled.  
“Oh, she’s gonna pay for that one,”  
The two hunters grinned, heading towards the bedrooms.   
“Dean, what was that about a pie gene?”  
“Never mind, Sammy. Forget it.”  
Kevin suppressed a smile, and allowed himself to flop into his favourite armchair, opening his laptop and awaiting the oncoming chaos.

________________________________________

Sam knocked tentatively on her door, ducking his head to enter when a tired grunt signalled his permission.  
“Sorry I shouted,” She sat up on her bed, eyes red.  
“Have you been crying?”  
“I - uh - what do you want?”  
“We’re providing moral support for our sister - is that a crime?” Dean sat down beside her, a hand resting on her back. She sniffed.  
“N-no. I just - the teachers had it in for me today, and it’s just a-all too much…” Her voice trailed off, breaking despite her best efforts to remain tough.  
“Okay, okay…” All of a sudden Dean was next to her, a hand on her shoulder.  
“You just need an evening off,” Sam smiled, eyes scanning her tear-stained features and brightening when a smirk graced her lips.  
“Okay…you guys up for a movie?” She suggested. The idea itself seemed to relax her, the tension vanishing from her shoulders.  
“About that - we’ve got something planned. Takeaway and a film night?” She felt Dean begin to massage her shoulders as he spoke, and leaned back into the touch.  
“We don’t have a couch thou-”   
“Gabriel can fix that. I mean, that is if you don’t mind him-” The younger Winchester was cut off.  
“Sam, it’s fine. Gabe’s fine. I’m fine.”   
“Great. Would you like it to be just us four, or-”  
“Let’s invite the whole gang, guys. We all deserve a break. Kevin, Charlie, Cas, Gabe…you two most of all.” She smiled weakly, reaching over to touch her brother’s hand.   
“Brilliant. Now that’s settled, we can get revenge,” The mischievous spark in Dean’s eye made her nervous, and she tried to wriggle out of her sibling’s grip, which - to her dismay - was now holding her in place.  
“W-what?”  
“You really need to smile more, Y/N…” Sam grinned, reaching down to pinch gently at her side. Her leg jerked up slightly in defence, a yelp escaping as she flinched away.  
“Y-you wouldn’t dare!”   
“Yea, we would. Especially when you’ve called us the worst brothers ever - I mean really, that’s just cruel.” Dean smirked, placing a hand melodramatically over his supposedly aching heart.  
She’d tried to fight back, she really did. But trying to dislodge two fully grown men-turned-boys wasn’t easy; she didn’t stand a chance. Within seconds, her hands were pinned to the mattress, and there were fingers dancing up and down her sides. She squeaked, and tried to reason with the two mischief makers, who were grinning far too much. Dean was casually sat on the edge of the bed, his hands reaching round to get to her torso - Sam had one hand gripping both of her wrists, the other poised over her tummy. Her mind raced - she’d thought there was no one listening when she’d said…oh. That f*cking Prophet.  
“F*CK, KEVIN!”  
“Leave the Tranman out of this!” Sam scolded, fingers making touchdown on her skin and skittering nimbly, sending jolts of happiness through her neurons that caused her pain and joy centres to short-circuit and meld into one, electrifying sensation. The impulse sent her body into panic mode, the messages from her nerves shooting into her brain and producing reluctant laughter that immediately lit up the room.  
“Dohohon’t!”   
“Too late.” Her attackers wriggled their fingertips in tandem, tasering and fluttering over her weak spots in a way that only big brothers could. Within seconds, the two had reduced her to a laughing mess, and she was flailing aimlessly, struggling to block their experienced fingers to no avail. The anger and irritation from earlier faded into nothing, replaced by a glowing happiness that refused to go away.  
“DEHehehe! SahahAHAHAhammy!!” It was all she could manage to stutter out between her hysterics. Immediately, the precise tweaks to her skin ceased, and the room was filled with a stunned silence at her use of the brother’s nicknames. Breathing heavily, she looked up at her two hunters, and blushed at their matching grins.  
“I-i- uh…”  
“De? Last time you called me that was…” Dean trailed off.  
“…when you were Ten.” Sam smiled fondly, exchanging a look with his brother.  
“D-does that mean I can go now?” She asked hopefully, a breathless smirk playing upon her lips.  
“Ah, alright. But just this once. If all it takes for you to call me De is a little tickling, then Samsquatch and I might do it more often,” Her elder brother grinned, shifting on the mattress so that she could get up.   
“Careful, I might decide to get you back.” She smirked, rummaging through her drawers in the search for some pyjamas.  
“Good luck with that. We’ll uh, go and get the food and stuff.” Sam smiled, and ducked out the bedroom with his brother, shutting the door. He turned to see Dean holding his hand up for a high five, and chuckled. Their two hands clapped together, and echoed down the hallways of the bunker.

“I take it operation cheer-up went as planned?” Kevin guessed, removing his headphones and sitting up from his position in a black armchair.  
“Yup - now help us move the tables - we gotta fit a couch for seven in here.” The younger Winchester commanded, taking a piece of furniture and noisily pushing it into the gaps between the bookshelves.  
“Don’t forget the TV.” Dean interrupted, picking up a pair of lamps and scanning the room for a place to put them.  
“Oh yeah, and a TV. Movie night.”   
“Great, a bunker slumber-party. I guess I’m in.”

_________________________________________

The sofa was a sight to behold; a black leather recliner that stretched 8 feet before turning at each corner and extending for another three. In the middle sat a low table overflowing with enough snacks to feed an army - or, in this case, three Winchesters, two angels, one prophet, and a witch-killing genius. The residents of the bunker gaped in awe, and she nearly fainted with giddiness when she set eyes upon the assortment of snacks. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the human’s thrilled expressions, and vaulted over the back of the monumental couch, remote in hand. She grinned, and tried to refrain from sprinting as she went to sit down with her pyjama-clad motley family.  
“Samantha, before we start, would you like me to pass you the marshmallow nachos?” The Trickster offered, leaning towards the table. Dean snorted.  
“At least Sully didn’t tease me about it.” Sam complained, nevertheless eagerly accepting the plate of sugar-coated chips. She giggled, stretching her hand over Kevin to snatch a couple of the nachos.  
“Hey!”  
“Sorry. Kevin, I have something to ask you.” Her idea etched a mischief-packed smile onto her face. The Latin frowned.  
“Yeah?”  
“Since you so kindly ratted me out to my brothers, something has been bothering me. Are you ticklish?”   
Kevin instantly scrambled sideways into Sam, who gave him an amused glance before kindly informing him that he was “royally f*cked”. The resident grump shrieked when she lunged towards him, fingers wriggling. He was surprised when she suddenly disintegrated into a squirming, giggling mess, and looked up to see Gabriel, who had one hand raised, fingers post-snap.   
“Now, Now children.” The angel grinned, watching as his Grace caused her to screech as it hit a particularly sensitive spot.  
“Cheeheheateher!”  
“She hasn’t even had any sugar yet…” Charlie remarked, gazing at the spectacle with mirth.

_____________________________________________________________

Castiel, meanwhile, had his eyebrows furrowed, confusion lacing his features.  
“Dean?”  
“Yes, Cas?”  
“Are you also susceptible-”  
“No. There is - No, I’m not. No, Cas.”  
“Oh. Ok.” Though unconvinced, the ex-angel decided not to push the matter, and instead picked up a bowl of popcorn.

The teasing flutters of Gabriel’s Grace finally halted when the archangel snapped his fingers again, and she sat up, still giggling.   
“You sound drunk.” Kevin observed, smirking.  
“Shut up.” She commanded, shoving a rainbow nacho into the Prophet’s mouth and turning to the divine being sitting beside her.   
“Let’s get this thing started, Gabe.”  
“What movie do ya want?” He queried, thumb hovering over the remote.  
“So long as it’s not Titanic, I’m cool.” She grinned, cautiously biting into her first marshmallow nacho. Her brother cleared his throat, and leaned forward to make a suggestion.  
“What about Fifty Shades O-”  
“In your dreams, Dean. In. your. dreams.”


End file.
